To Flip A Coin
by Litttle Fox in the Stars
Summary: Two new girls with superpowers come to Amity Park, and Danny is not having any fun at all when these two start to play their coin game.  More like, he's caught in the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl walking down the street with a newspaper in her hands. She was reading the ghost section, for this was Amity Park, of course. The strange girl thought that this place would be full of different adventures. W, as known to some, decided that she had finally found a home for two people she knew.

She snapped her fingers twice and out of seemingly thin air, two girls appeared in front of her.

The first one had a ponytail of reddish-brown hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing a green t-shirt, the shade of green of newborn leaves in the spring time. Her jeans were the shade of blue the ocean was on a sunny day. She had on white, green, and silver tennis shoes. The color of her eyes was a bright green.

The second one had on a pair of tennis shoes, a t-shirt, and a pair of jeans as well. The jeans were the same color as the first ones were, but the colors of the t-shirt and shoes were different. The t-shirt was a light purple, the color of an icy chill in February. The shoes were white, purple, and silver. Her eyes were a brilliant blue. The honey-brown hair in a ponytail holder went down all the way to her waist.

"I think I found a home for you, girls" W said.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own DP. I do however own my OC's.

AN:This universe is somewhat AU, but not extremly so.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. I do however own my OC's.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

She looked at the two of them for approval, that they would like to live here and not someplace else. The first one looked about her in awe, staring at all the greenery and sunlight. The second one looked for the subtle signs of constant destruction and repair. She found them. A slight smile appeared on her mouth when she did.

At once they both nodded. Then they both said at the same time, "Yes, we would like to live here,".

"Then could each of you tell me why here, in Amity Park? You can go first, Gloria," W said calmly, pointing to the one in green.

"Well, look at all the greenery around here. And there is so much sunlight too. The people who live here take very good care of their parks, it seems. My powers and my lifestyle depend on those factors. For me and my powers, this seems like a great place to live," Gloria almost yelled. "And I can tell from the air that there is a lot of excitement around here, too. That means that there's the possibility to use my powers around here," She added excitedly.

"Ok, ok," W said quickly, she needed to hear the other girl's reasons before she would do anything else. "Now Aveia, why do you want to live here?" W asked the girl in purple.

"I'm looking around and feeling in the air the signs of happiness and sadness, anger and calm, excitement and fear. I also see the signs of constant destruction and repair. I can also feel the shadowy places all around here, and they tell me there are many more at night. My powers may depend on the night and who knows what else, because I don't even know what their full extent is. This would be a great place to find out. A great place to play our games…. There is also another person with powers around here, is there not?" Aveia said quietly.

"Not exactly, Aveia. This boy has a different source for his powers. Although it was an accident like yours that gave him his powers, his were never meant for playing games. But with you two here, it looks like he's going to have to". W added the last part in a whisper.

W then thought for a minute.

"You two are going to arrive here two weeks before the school year starts here in Amity Park. That time will help you meet people and make friends. It will also help you get familiar with your way around here. You two will not meet before the school year starts. But trust me, you will recognize each other. The grade that you are going in to is 9th grade. The same grade as the other person, the boy, in Amity Park with powers. You will not meet him before school starts, although you might talk to some of his friends. The other person with powers in this town, you will not meet him for awhile. There is one other person with powers. However she is not in town and when she does arrive she is going to go and find the boy, because she is linked to him in a very unique way. I think that's all you need to know for right now," W concluded, out of breath.

"There is something that you forgot, W," Aveia said.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"She forgot our names and backgrounds. You know, our secret identities, so that nobody knows who we actually are?" she said with a bit of annoyance.

"Yes, give me some time on those. Let me think on names for a little bit." W said as she sat down to think.

Aveia and Gloria looked at each other. They both knew that this would take more time than just a little bit.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: In this timeline, DP seasons 1-3 are condensed into a school year and most of a summer. And PP never happened. I hope you have liked the story so far! It may be moving slow right now, but it's needed for building the plot. There will be faster moving parts. So, please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DP. In any way, shape, or form.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

After a while, W got up.

"Aveia, a good name for you would be Kit Black, and Gloria, a good name for you would be Kat Green," She muttered. W snapped her fingers twice and out of nowhere two pieces of paper appeared.

"Now you both need to sign here, on the line," W said, pointing to the line on the papers. But before W could do anything else, Aveia interrupted her.

"Ok, but I have a couple questions first,"

"What are they then?" W responded.

"First of all, how did Gloria and me get here in the first place? Second, why is this street completely empty? Third, where did that chair that you were just sitting on go? And lastly, where are the pens to sign the paper with?" Aveia asked, out of breath.

"Well, I don't know on the first three, but I can answer the last one. The pens are right here,"

And as W was saying that, two pens came from nowhere.

"I'm starting to get tired of having way too many questions," Aveia muttered darkly.

And so they picked up the pens and signed their "New names" on the papers.

"And with that come the memories, of your lives before Amity Park," W mumbled at the two girls right before they both fell unconscious.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: I hope you liked this chapter, because this is the last of W you will see in this story for a bit. Maybe I need to start a side story... Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Kit's point of view

It was Kit Black's first day of school in Amity Park, and she was rushing. In the last two weeks since she had arrived in town, she had helped her Grandfather Eric set up his hobby shop and she had gotten somewhat familiar with Amity Park's layout by running errands for him. She had met a girl named Sam and a boy named Tucker during one of the ghost attacks that happened often in this town on one of those errands. She saw them several times after that, but only after a ghost attack. They had offered to show her around the school and help her find her classes. She was glad to take them up on their offer. She still really needed to learn where things were, including her locker. _But it will be nice to get back to school,_ the girl caught herself thinking. _Hopefully I'll have some of my classes with one of them, and I hope yet again that Tucker doesn't try another lame pickup line. But knowing what I do about him, I'm due for another one today. _She sighed as she looked at her watch. _Well, time to get going. _

"Bye Gramps," she called as she headed out the door to school, "see ya when I get home from school,"

"Have a good first day at school, kiddo," her grandpa called back.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Kit met up with Sam and Tucker at the corner while they were on their way to pick up their friend, Danny.

"Hi Sam! Hi Tucker! How's the morning treating you?" Kit asked when she saw them waiting for her at the corner before they headed to Danny's house.

"Well now that you're here, things just got a whole lot better," Tucker tried to say smoothly.

_One hope down, one more to go, _Kit thought bitterly.

"Fine, until Tucker said that. What about you, Kit?" Sam asked.

"Me? I'm doing pretty good in my book, considering it's my first day of school in a new school to me. And don't we need to get there early?"

"Umm, yea…" was Tucker's only response.

"Then let's get going,"

"Kit, do you even know what direction the school is even in?"

"No Sam, no I don't. And that's why I'm following you two, soon to be three."

And with that, they set off towards Danny's house.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

When they finally reached Danny's house, all Kit could do was just stand there and stare at the big neon sign with the word Fenton on it for a second. But she recovered quickly, she had seen weirder things before she had come to Amity Park.

But then a second later, she thought, _Wait_, _what weirder things? _As she racked her memory from before the last two weeks, she found nothing to suggest that she had seen weirder things. _Worry about that latter, you've got bigger things to worry about. Such as school, for example. _

Kit then turned her attention back to Sam and Tucker, who were ringing the door bell. Then the door opened and the person standing there was a teenager. He had messy black hair and bright blue eyes. The t-shirt he had on was white with a red oval in the middle. Then blue jeans, and red and white running shoes that had seen a lot of: running.

She was all of a sudden very shy, and she had no idea why. So all she could think to say was:

"Hi, I'm Kit and you must be Danny."

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: No, Kit's not in love with Danny. It's something else, you will find out eventually. So please R&R! Tell me how I did on this. Is there anything I can improve on? If so, please tell me in a review! I hope you liked reading it! A smile is the best gift I can give.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny's POV

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

"Hi, I'm Kit and you must be Danny."

From the moment I first saw her, I was all of a sudden very shy for no apparent reason at all. And cold. It was like my ghost sense, but different. It felt like it was below zero outside and I had no coat. Was it this girl? She obviously was not a ghost. But then what was it? Well it was the first day of school¸ I could worry about that later.

"Yep, I'm Danny, no doubt about it,"

After that for about a minute, we just stared at each other for no apparent reason.

Then Sam said "Danny grab your backpack and let's get going,"

" Ok, Ok. Just give me a sec," I said as the shyness broke away and I went to grab my backpack. I wanted to get to know this Kit girl some more. _How much could I trust her after I got to know her? Well, I need to get to know her first before I can decide that. _And with those thought's in my head, I went outside and started walking with my friend's to school.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

As we were walking, I looked at Kit more closely. She had on a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white, silver, and purple tennis shoes that looked like they had seen a lot of ground. Around her neck, on a silver chain, was a little silver coin that said "Enigma" on it. It bounced a little on the short chain, and occasionally I saw the flip side of it. On it was all sorts of symbols I didn't quite get. Her golden-brown hair that went down to her waist was tied back with a black ponytail holder. She had a black wristwatch on her left wrist. This girl was not one for accessorizing much, I concluded. I was about to ask her about the silver coin on her neck when Sam said "So Kit, why don't you tell us some stuff about you? Like, what you like, where you moved from, your past," Just as Sam said the "your past," a girl came down the street with a newspaper in her hands.

"Well, here comes a part of that past," Kit mumbles, before a smile comes to her lips.

"Kit? Kit Black?" the strange girl said.

"Yea, it's me, Rosey! Long time no see!"

"You call three weeks a long time? I had to put up with W for those three weeks."

"Speaking of W, why are you even here?"

"Well, I actually am just about to go to a different time line for a while, so I don't know when I get back. I will let you know when I get back,"

Rosey now directs her attention towards me.

"And yes Danny, I know your secret. Kit has her own secrets as well. Ask Kit later after school how I know. Bye Kit!" Rosey says before she walks off.

"See ya later, Rosey!" Kit said in reply.

"Care to explain?" I said.

"Like Rosey said, I will explain after school, ok?" Kit said.

"Ok."

And with that, we walked to school in silence, each of us thinking our own thoughts.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: This was somewhat hard for me to write. And if you want to know where Rosey went, Read my other story, What would the Internet do! I hope you liked this chapter! Read and Review please! Until next time, Little Fox. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Tucker's Thoughts

All I have right now are questions. Like, who is Rosey really? And what secrets of Kit's was she talking about? The end of school can't come soon enough to answer all these endless questions running thru my head right now.

Sam's Thoughts

Who is this girl? And who is her friend as well? I wish I knew. Will more dangerous secrets be revealed to us? It seems like there are too many secrets in our lives right now. And it looks like that there are some more secrets that are about to be added to the mix of secrets the three of us call our life. Will Danny have to save the world again? I hope the world doesn't saving in the first place. All these questions flooding my mind are giving me a head ach. I need to stop thinking about this.

Danny's Thoughts

So many questions, will I ever get the answers? I just need to wait until after school. Put it out of my mind until Kit tells us what she needs to tell us. And how did Rosey that I have a big secret? _Wait a second, alternate time line? _And Rosey and Kit talked pretty calmly about that. Why? Just put it out of your head and ask Kit about it after school…. Wait, why is the coin on Kit's neck _glowing?_

Kit's Thoughts

Secrets, secrets, why does everyone always want to know my secrets! Or they want me to tell my secrets to someone else for some reason. Why can't I keep my secrets to myself! And which ones did she want me to tell? Why can't they leave my secrets alone for once? Does she always have to meddle in my life? Well, at least it's her and not somebody else…. And I'm only one half of the puzzle…. Where the other half is is something I don't know. Wait, _why is my silver coin glowing? Oh no, oh no, not again… that means that… the coin games are coming to Amity Park…_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Little Fox here. I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R! I'm not going to update until I get at least one review. Why? Because I am going to use a deck of cards to decide the number of reviews I have to get before I update and I drew the ace of hearts (plus, I can't write without motivation reviews give it). Re. Little Fox out now! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own DP.

P.O.V. is going to switch between Danny's and Kit's for the next couple of chapters.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Danny's P.O.V.**

As we arrived at school, I wondered why there had been no ghost attacks on our way to school, and why no ghost's had attacked me. I know, I'm glad and all that, but it would have meant that I would have to explain things to Kit sooner than I would like. But why didn't they attack? Not even the Box ghost? Is something driving them off? I need to think. Now that I'm in school, there won't be much time for that. A blue wisp left my mouth, interrupting my thoughts.

Ghost.

"Hey, you guys, I, ummm, need to go find my locker. See ya later," I said swiftly as I walked away, looking for a place to transform.

I found a closet and became Danny Phantom, the hero of the town, or most of it anyway.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Sorry for it being so short, I have the next couple of chapters written but they need to be typed. I will type faster if you review please!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Kit's P.O.V.**

Sam and Tucker looked worriedly after Danny as he went to 'go find his locker'.

"But we haven't even been given our locker numbers yet," I muttered.

"Well, he'll come back sooner or later, after realizing he doesn't know where his new locker is," Sam said in a slightly irritated tone of voice, but I could hear undertones of fear in it as well.

_Why in the world would Sam be that afraid for Danny that she tried to hide the fear even from herself? Or is she afraid of him? What's going on with all of his secrets? And,_ _where do I come in here in all of it? Oh, Rosey, you've put me between luck and destiny yet again. Why do I still have to play all of these twisted games even after all of _**that**_? Will we ever get a break? Will I ever see her again, will we ever play a game that's normal with my best friend? Not much I can do. Might as well play along with the game she's put me in while I can. _

"In the mean time why don't we go get our locker numbers and the combo's for them too," Tucker suggested.

"Don't forget Danny's as well," Sam was still afraid, at or for Danny I still don't know.

So we walked over to the table and got our locker numbers and combos for the four of us. Then Danny came back and joined us. He looked a little tired, and had a lot of little cuts and bruises on him, like he had gotten in to a really bad fight with someone.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny raised an eyebrow at that.

"Sorry, standard question," she said after a moment.

"Let's take a look at what our locker numbers are since you couldn't find yours, Danny,"

Danny tensed slightly when I said this, like he had completely forgotten about finding his locker.

Tucker then said "Ya, let's see them, I do want to find my locker,"

"Ok, so Tucker you have locker 123, Sam you have locker 121, Danny you have 119, and I have 120," After I said that, I just stared at my locker number in shock.

"I got locker 120, I got locker 120, what next?"

The three of them looked at me questioningly.

"What's so big about getting locker 120?" Danny asked me.

"I'll tell you after school, ok?" Was all I said but all I could think was _Oh joy, oh joy, oh joy…._

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: A lot is going to happen in the next couple of chapters so that you might not get why I'm doing this all, but don't be afraid, it's supposed to be an enigma. It will be clearer by the end of the (school) day in their world, ok? I really hope you liked reading this chapter, and this story, so R&R please! And I love all of you who review so anyone who reviews gets a free cookie! I type faster when motivated by reviews!

;) Little Fox


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Danny's P.O.V.

I looked at her weird when Kit jumped a little when she found out that her locker number was 120. Probably another secret. I wonder, why does Kit have so many secrets? Well, time to get ready for the torture we call school.

"Let's go get our home rooms," I say.

"Yaa, that might be helpful to know where we are suppose to be," Kit adds.

So we walked to the table with Mr. Lancer at it, telling people where their home rooms were.

"Ok, who's going to ask Mr. Lancer for our home room? I know that I don't really want to do that with the bad history he's got with me," I tell them with annoyance. The Box Ghost had gotten me out of asking for our lockers earlier, he's in my thermos now.

"Well, Kit's the only one of us who doesn't have a history with him. All who say Kit should ask Mr. Lancer for our home room say I. I," says Tucker.

"I," agrees Sam quickly.

"I," I say, agreeing with Sam.

"Oh come on, am I going to do everything this morning?" Kit asks us.

"Do you really want us to answer that?" I ask her back.

"No, not really. I have that feeling that more has happened this morning then I've been told," is her response.

I needed to ask Kit about her glowing silver necklace, but I realized that I would have to do that later, when we're not in the hallways with lots of people around. Why didn't Sam and Tucker notice it as well?

"I better ask where we're supposed to be, now" Kit says as she walks up to Mr. Lancer.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: Please tell me if you like this story or not! If not enough people review in a certain ratio to hits this chapter, I might not post the rest of the story that I have written down, so please review! Otherwise I have no way of knowing whether you people out there like this story! I hope you liked this chapter! Little Fox out! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own DP.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Kit's P.O.V.

My silver coin glowing, my locker number being 120, Rosey showing up… I really hope this doesn't mean what I think it means. But what will happen will happen whether I like it or not, all it needs is time. I need to stop time, and although I may know someone who can do that, I can't do it myself. Last time I saw her I was with…. I wonder if I'll see her today. We both moved and didn't tell the other where to avoid meeting each other ever again until this thing is over. That was three weeks ago. I really hope she didn't move to Amity Park too. If she did…. Don't think about that. Just ask for your home room, and the others as well.

"May I please have the home room numbers for Kit Black, Danny Fenton, Sam Mason, and Tucker Foley?" I asked Mr. Lancer.

"We are doing assigned classes this year, so whatever home room you get, you get the people in it move class to class with you," Was what he told me.

"Can you please just tell me where our home rooms are?" I said, growing impatient with this slight deviation off my task.

"Yes, yes. Here you are, all in my room. Class K5, and you four can go there right now," he said, pointing in the direction of his room.

So we walked to his room. On our way there, I asked them what an assigned class was. This is what Tucker told me.

"It's a class that travels together for all of its main classes such as language arts, the social studies, which are government and economics, math, and physics. The class also groups up with another class for gym class. But for all the electives, it can change students around,"

"Let's just hope, oh-no," Danny said as we entered the class room. There were already some other people there, a Hispanic in a pink cut off t-shirt, a blond football player, an Asian football player(I can tell by the football jerseys they are wearing), and a blond girl.

"Those are Paulina, Dash, Kwan, and Star. Dash and Kwan are bullies that pick on me," Danny told me. I raised an eyebrow at the way he casually told me that those are the school bullies, he said like they weren't all that much of a threat. I'll have to ask him about it later.

"Let me guess, those people are the A-List?" I guess.

"You guessed right, you win a prize, knowledge!" Sam said to me sarcastically.

"Why did they have to be in our class though?" Danny moaned.

"Because that's just how someone wants us to play the game" I mumble under my breath as we sit down in the back right corner.

"Hey Kit, I have a question for you, can I ask it?" Danny says.

"Sure, what is it?" I say back.

"Why is the coin around your neck glowing?" he asks me.

"You can see it glowing?" I ask him right back.

"Yea, I can. Tucker, Sam, can you see it too?" Danny asks his friends.

"I can't see anything glowing about it, do you?" Sam says.

"Same thing over here dude, I can't see anything besides a silver coin that says something in an ancient language that I can't read," Tucker says.

"If I can see it glowing, why can't you guys see it too? And Tucker, it says enigma on it, plain as day," Danny told Tucker.

"Well, that s not what we see," Sam says.

"Can I revise my question?" Danny asks me.

"Go ahead," I say.

"Why is the coin on your neck glowing to me and you, but not to Sam and Tucker? Also, why is it glowing in the first place?"

_It will be better to get it out now then after school then, if he knows that something is going on, and it means that I can play the game my way._

"Well, that's a very long story, and I can't tell all of it, as there's not a lot of people who know all of it, I only know half of it, and there is one other person who can complete my half of the story. I don't know where she is," I start to tell them that when I suddenly stop and stare at the door. Why? Because at that moment the last person I wanted to see yet the one who I wanted to see the most walked in the door.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

AN: Clifie! I hope you liked this chapter and the more reviews I get the faster I type! And I love all reviews, good or bad (as long as they say what was wrong). Little Fox out! ;)


End file.
